Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6
Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 is the sixth installment of the Series. This game introduces the new level style of gameplay, which is based on the Mega Man series. Two characters are added as playable characters, which are unlockable. Gameplay The objective of the game is the same just like previous installments, saving Princess Allay as well with the Happy Tree Kingdom itself. The game mechanics are similar to that of Mega Man, where you got the chance to select a level to battle your opponent in the beginning parts of the game. Eight levels are selectable in the beginning, while the rest of all the levels are progressive. In this game, you'll also play as 6 characters plus 2 new characters, Brandy and Izzy. Brandy can be unlocked after you defeat him in the second level, while Izzy can be unlocked after you beat the Koopa Masters and Brandy. Special powers are included in the game after you unlock Izzy. Here are the powers of each tree friend: * Cuddles: Throws a carrot that can even pierce breakable walls. Useful to open secret rooms. * Giggles: Blows a heart-shaped kiss that can pass through walls. * Toothy: Fires water (which are his tears) that can pass through walls and several enemies. * Petunia: Sprays from her air freshener. It can knock out several enemies in groups. * Flaky: Performs a spin dash attack, much like Sonic the Hedgehog. * Nutty: Throws chocolate pieces that can freeze an enemy into a destructable block. * Brandy: Fires mini tornadoes to 3 directions. * Izzy: Fires using a laser gun that is powerful and can pass through walls. Characters Playable characters * Cuddles * Giggles * Toothy * Petunia * Flaky * Nutty * Brandy (unlockable) * Izzy (unlockable) Minor characters * Princess Allay * Neena * Tacho * Pop * Cub * Handy * Lumpy Villains * Tiger General * Bowser * Lifty and Shifty * Evil Flippy Levels * Spiked Pirate Level: The first choice of the beginning levels. The level takes place in a standard Mega Man-esque area with some enemies, moving platforms, and hazards. Spiked Pirate is the boss in this level and he attacks by hurling himself while hiding in his shell and fires spikes from his shell as he bursts out. * Brandy Level: The second choice of the beginning levels. The level takes place in a rocky area during sunset. It has several gun enemies, plus some moving platforms around for you to ride carefully. Brandy is the boss of this level and he attacks by firing many tiny tornadoes. Once you beat him, he'll be unlocked and turn playable. * Fire Koopa Level: The third choice of the beginning levels. The level takes place inside a volcanic area with a lot of lava, which result in a lot of moving platforms to ride. Lava even gushes from below so watch where you jump through. Fire Koopa is the boss of this level, which attacks by shooting flame and making lava gushes on the player's position. * Jungle Koopa Level: The fourth choice of the beginning levels. The level takes place in a forest, usually with waterfalls or some water for the characters to swim in. Jungle Koopa is the boss of this level, which attacks by firing shoots and grow Piranha Plants by throwing the seeds into any directions. * Water Koopa Level: The fifth choice of the beginning levels. The level takes place on a beach or island area, which contains a lot of watery areas, perfect for swimming. Water Koopa is the boss of this level, which attacks by sending a water wave and fires pitch forks. * Ice Koopa Level: The sixth choice of the beginning levels. The level takes place on a snowy land, which mostly slippery, giving the players difficulty to walk on. Ice Koopa is the boss of this level, which attacks by blowing icy breath. * Ghost Koopa Level: The seventh choice of the beginning levels. The level takes place at night time, in spooky place as well. Lots of Boos give more disadvantage to the players. Ghost Koopa is the boss of this level and attacks by firing Boos. * Tiger General's Fortress: The first fortress, which has 5 levels, each holding a boss. The bosses prior to meeting Tiger General in his fortress consist of Tank CSII, Tako Trash, Big Pets and a Wily Press. Tiger General, the final boss of this fortress, uses an X Crusher and attacks similar to the previous bosses. * Bowser's Fortress: The second and final fortress, each level also holds a boss. The bosses are mainly robots, two of them are the robot forms of Neena and Tacho. Flippy is there as well. Bowser is awaiting your appearance at the top. Soundtrack # "Alfred Chicken (NES) - Stage Start" # "Mega Man 10 - Intro 1" # "Mega Man 10 - Intro 2" # "Palamends 2 (NES) - Level 5" # "Choujin Sentai - Jetman Area Select" # "Mega Man X5 - Stage Start (8-bit)" # "Captain America and The Avengers - Game Over" # "Doki Doki Yuuenchi - Level Clear" # "Mega Man 5 - Crystal Man" # "Mega Man 10 - Nitro Man" # "Mega Man 6 - Flame Man" # "Doki Doki Yuuenchi - Level 2-1" # "Adventures of Magic Kingdom (NES) - Space Level" # "Mega Man 2 - Air Man Theme" # "Mega Man 3 - Gemini Man Theme" # "Mega Man 6 - Get Weapon" # "Mega Man 6 - Mr. X's Castle" # "Mega Man 10 - Abandoned Memory (Wily Stage 1)" # "Mega Man 4 - Cossack Level 1" # "Contra - Stage 6" # "Mega Man 4 - Skull Man" # "Mega Man 4 - Bright Man" # "Mega Man - Dr. Wily Level 3" # "Mega Man 5 - Boss" # "Mega Man 10 - Roll" # "Mega Man 4 - Dr. Wily Castle" # "Mega Man 5 - Dr. Wily Castle Level" # "Mitsume ga Tooru - Level 5-1" # "Mega Man 10 - Solar Man" # "Mitsume ga Tooru - Level 5-3" # "Esper Dream 2 (NES) - Cutscene" # "Mega Man 10 - Dr. Wily Machine" # "Mega Man 5 - Final Boss" # "Mega Man 2 - All Clear" # "The Goonies 2 (NES) - Ending" # "Mega Man 5 - Credits" Trivia * This game marks the appearance of 2 new characters, Brandy and Izzy (a fan character and a non-HTF character respectively), which are playable. Some other tree friends (Pop, Cub, Handy, Lumpy) made cameos when the group is about to go to Bowser's fortress. Pop and Cub appear again on the credits. * This is the first time some tree friends assist Bowser, which are Flippy, Lifty and Shifty. * This is the second time a Ka-Pow! character appears in the game (Tiger General, as a boss). * Neena and Tacho appear in the game, but they're neither playable nor assisting the main characters. They just appear between cutscenes. * This is the first time that "mecha" version of tree friends appear in the game, which are the mecha versions of Neena and Tacho. * This game marks the only appearance of Brandy, as his creator left the HTF fandom shortly after this game was published. * Brandy is the boss in the second level. If you defeat him he'll become playable. * It is revealed that the majority of the tree friends are 9 years old (Brandy and Izzy are older), as shown on Izzy's computer screen when Izzy introduced the tree friend's special powers. As this is fanon related, none of the tree friends have the exact official age (exception to (probably) Brandy and Izzy). * This is the first game where a fan character is playable alongside the original tree friends. This is also the first time that a non-HTF character appears and is playable. * The character Izzy is actually an anime character Koushiro Izumi from Digimon Adventure. To keep the playable characters' look being consistent, he appears in HTF form. * As shown in this game, Izzy's HTF appearance is a purple squirrel with pink diamond marking on his head. He still wears his usual orange outfit with yellow gloves. His voice is also slightly squeaky due to the HTF's voice nature. * The game style is similar to Mega Man, as shown by the level selection menu and the general art style used. * Cub appears to ride on a Yoshi between cutscenes. * It is possible that Brandy was brain-washed by the enemies because he appears as a boss. The prologue of the game is the evidence. * On the prologue, Lifty appears to hold a flag with Bowser's face on it. * This is the first game to use a save/load game feature rather than the use of passwords. * Glitches are often found when there are moving platforms that are kept on their tracks becoming off track. * This is the first game where the sprites of the characters aren't generic in appearance. This is also the first time that the characters are voiced by other than the official voice actors, as well as making clear English words. * This is the first game where the tree friends are given specific powers (after you defeat the main beginning bosses). * The latest update for this game switches the playable female characters' voices with the newer ones. Category:Battle of the Multiverse